Written In The Stars
by Pleine Lune
Summary: After the death of her father, nothing was quite the same for Lucy Weasley and her mother Audrey. But a short time before Lucy's 11th Birthday, her world changes for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have returned from LONG break from writing, so I'm a little rusty... but I'm getting there!**

 **This story is an idea I've had for a while, and so I've finally decided to put it together.**

 **Please review to let me know what you think! :)**

 **BTW (To avoid confusion, Molly II doesn't exist in this universe. I have sent her into the void, apologies to any Molly lovers)**

 **Also, as I'm sure you'll catch on, Percy left the Weasley family again after the war to start over in the muggle world.**

* * *

"Lucy?"

The young girl who had been in a world of her own was snapped back into reality. Small, pale hands grasped tightly together and were rested in her lap to stop herself from fidgeting so much. Short, auburn coloured hair tied neatly back complimented her pale complexion, and was fastened down at the top by several multi-coloured hair clips. Her earthly, hazel eyes now focusing on the tall, slender woman who was sitting on a chair opposite her, notepad in one hand and pen in the other.

"Hm?" Lucy replied as she felt salty tears fall from her eyes, ones she hadn't known she'd let fall.

"We were talking about school? You drifted off there for a moment, would you like to take a break?" The woman replied, her head crooked sideways in a pitying manner, and rose coloured lips fixed into a delicate smile.

"No, I'm okay now" Lucy replied, releasing the tenseness from her muscles she didn't realize was there.

"Okay, then. I was wondering how school has been going for you lately? I understand you were given time off recently because… because of what happened. So have you adjusted back well?"

"I… um. I can't really concentrate at my work. Everyone makes fun of me because they think I'm stupid."

"Well that's only because they don't understand. If you ignore them, they'll soon get tired."

"But what if they don't?"

A small beeping sound came from the flashy, sleek new Samsung touchscreen set neatly on the circular wooden desk in the centre of the room.

"Oh, looks like our time is up," The doctor said gently, getting up from her set and smoothing down her tight, fitted pencil skirt, "We can continue this conversation next time." She added, guiding Lucy out of the small, well-kept room and into the hallway. "How's about we find your Mum, and schedule another appointment, hm?" The doctor added, another one of her signature, almost practiced looking smiles, painted on her lips.

Lucy smiled politely back, and followed the doctor down the hallway. She took in the framed pieces of art work decorating the empty, white walls. One in particular caught her eye. It was a painting of a unicorn, its body coloured with bright pinks, yellows, blues, purples. It stood in front of an equally bright background, a simple summer's day. Beaming, yellow sun with jagged yellow spikes for rays. Cotton candy clouds, floating without a care in the world. Protruding from one of these clouds, a rainbow matching the colours of those of the unicorn. And in front, a few lazily last minute painted black birds, darting in the sky.

Lucy smiled sadly at the painting, missing her love for art she once had. Now it seemed as though any creative thoughts were long lost in her mind, buried away in some deep, dark catacomb. A deep dark abyss engulfing them, and as each day went by the likely hood of retrieving them seemed more and more unlikely.

She was brought back from her thoughts once more by the doctor, who guided her lightly by the shoulder into the waiting room. The doctor opened the door, to be greeted by the tired eyes of her mother, Audrey, looking up in an instant. In her hands she held an out-dated copy of _Vogue,_ which she had been briefly scanning through, not really paying much attention. She closed the dog-eared magazine and placed it on the coffee table, and smiled at her daughter.

"How'd it go?" She asked

"We made some progress," she doctor responded, patting Lucy on the back gently. "It's early days yet, I'm sure a few more appointments and Lucy will open up a bit more."

"Okay, sound good," Audrey smiled, looking almost cautiously down at her daughter, as if any word or phrase could trigger some sort of nervous breakdown.

"So let's organise another appointment," The doctor added, flicking through the notebook she had in her hand. Lucy looked briefly over her shoulder, noting the scrawled cursive writing on faded grey lines. Observantly, she noted the intricate floral designs bordering the pages and in the corners were delicate flowers, roses.

"How does… 3pm next Friday sound?" The doctor questioned, looking up at Audrey, the painted smile never once leaving her face.

"Um," Audrey though briefly for a second, "yes… that should be alright."

"Good," the doctor finalised, pulling out a small card tucked into the back of her notebook and scribbled down the information, and handed it to Audrey.

"I'll see you then, bye Lucy" The doctor said, smiling down at Lucy once more before leaving the waiting room.

A brief moment of silence was interrupted by Audrey, who exhaled lightly, "Well I don't know about you but I'm starving, fancy a chippy?"

Lucy nodded excitedly, and took hold of her mother's pale, bony hand and they excited the Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tea's ready!" a voice bellowed through the burrow, followed shortly by a stampede of young, over excited children.

"My lord, careful!"

"Sorry, Granny!" one of the children peeped sweetly. Her fiery red hair sticking up in all directions, and chubby pale face covered in mud and grime, covering any existence of the dozens of light freckles covering her face.

"Merlin, Lily! What have you been up to?" Her Grandmother, Molly Weasley, gasped, both in shock and amusement. Her hands on her hips, and head cocked slightly to the side. Her own curly, fiery red hair was tied up neatly in a bun, and her piercing blue eyes were glaring at the young girl jokingly.

Molly looked up to see the rest of the children, deciding on where to sit. They, too, were covered in dirt, grass stains and wet patches.

"Away from my table, you little monkey's. Up those stairs and get washed up!" Molly streaked, and began to chase the children around the kitchen away from the table, as they laughed.

Two other women stood chuckling in the corner, each holding a mug of warm tea. Hermione Granger was one of them. Her face beaming, faint creasing in the corners of her eyes emphasising her graceful aging. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back loosely into a French braid, and although she had long grew out of the untameable, fizziness do she sported in her adolescent youth, a trace still remained in the front parts of her hair line, which tended to stick up when the air was humid, much to her husband Ron's amusement.

Next to her was her sister in law, Ginny. Like most of her family, she was blessed (or cursed, as she would sometimes believe) with the notable Weasley red hair, the shade matching exactly that of her mothers. Although Ginny's hair was thin and straight, and was currently cut into a stylish bob, a new look she had been trying out. Both mothers laughed at the sight in front of them, when Ginny's eyes caught those of her husband's, Harry Potter, who hand entered the kitchen bemused, both exchanging a loving smile.

"What on earth is going on?" Harry chuckled, and was almost knocked over by his daughter, Lily, who threw herself at him.

"Daddy, help! Granny's trying to eat us!" Lucy squealed, as Harry lifted her up, throwing her slightly up into the air. He grinned happily at his daughter, who was laughing hysterically. Molly, still chasing the other's in the background, unsuccessfully.

Harry reached into the pocket of his jacket and retrieved his wand, and with a flick of a wrist all the children were scrubbed clean. Unruly hair was now neatly flattened on heads, and faces so clean they almost glowed.

The children still run round, seemingly unknowing of any present changes. Molly, on the other hand stopped her chasing, and sighed.

"Oh, Harry. I wanted them to clean themselves, they'll get lazy otherwise," she complained defeatidly, giving up and finding a seat at the dinner table.

Before long the entire household was in the dining room. They were having a celebration, Ron and Hermione's 5 year wedding anniversary, and of course Molly insisted on preparing a feast. Of course, the burrow was always crowded, all year round, but today almost the entire family was here together. The table was laid out magnificently, and Molly had cast an enchantment spell to pass the food around. The smell of succulent sausages, roasted vegetables, honey glazed beef and potatoes filled the air as Molly looked proudly at her family around her, tucking into the food. Her husband, Arthur, had taken a seat next to her, beaming at her as he took his glass, stood up and raised it in the air.

"I want to propose a toast," he began, as everyone began to silence looking towards him, "To my wonderful son and daughter-in-law," he nodded in the direction of Hermione and Ron, who were sitting at the opposite end of the table, hand in hand.

"Hermione, how you can stick him, I do not know," everyone chuckled at this, "but what I do know is that you have made him the happiest he could ever be, and I hope that the same can be said for you." Hermione laughed, nodding her head, "I also want to give thanks to my beautiful wife, for preparing this exquisite meal," Arthur added, putting on a posh accent, making everyone laugh and the children whoop and cheer.

"To family," He concluded, raising his glass.

"To family!" Everyone chanted, raising their own glasses. And as if on cue, there was a gentle knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Lucy and Audrey returned home, it was already 7pm. They had stopped off at the local park on the way back from getting a late lunch.

"There isn't anything a cup of tea of a nice nature walk can't fix." Audrey would say, although Lucy could think of a few things. Not that she would every say this out loud, though.

Not now.

Audrey grabbed hold of Lucy's hand as they crossed the road infront of their house. Well, not _their_ house, Audrey's friend's house.

Audrey and Lucy had been staying at Caoimhe Mitchell's house, a close friend of Audrey's since primary school. Caoimhe had insisted that she and Lucy stay with her for has long as they needed, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Lucy liked Caoimhe, they both share a common interest in art. She worked for a famous advertising company, putting her artistic skills to good use.

Audrey and Lucy let themselves into the house, with the extra key they were given, undressed from their outdoor wear and made their way into the kitchen. Caoimhe's house was small, but Lucy didn't mind. Infact, she preferred small houses. They were cosy, and always made you feel sleepy when you were in one, but in a good way.

Caoimhe worked late tonight, so she wouldn't be home for another few hours, Lucy noted. Audrey let out a loud yawn, and stretched until she was up on her tip-toes. Looking briefly at the analogue clock hanging from above the door, she let out a gasp,

"Oh my, is that the time already?" She sighed, and made her way to the kettle on one of the counter tops. Lifiting it from the latch, she brought it over to the sink and filled it partially with water, "I'm making tea, you want some Luce?" She inquired, stifling another yawn.

"Yes, please," Lucy replied, as she took a seat on the circular kitchen table. She traced a finger along the linen on the tablecloth, letting her thoughts wander. It was something of a habit she has developed as of late, daydreaming. She would find herself sitting in class, trying as best as she could to listen to whatever the teacher was explaining. But it didn't matter if it was some dull math equation, or the story of Henry the 8ths wives, she just couldn't pay attention. She didn't get in trouble though, instead, she was given a little bit more time off school. And that is when she was referred onto a children's psychologist.

The first session she didn't speak at all. Her psychiatrist, Doctor Brians, had given a brief introduction to herself, explained why she was where and how she could help. But she couldn't help.

After all, she couldn't bring her dad back.

Most of her daydreams consisted of flashbacks to the hospital and the funeral. She remembered standing at the edge of her fathers bed, while her mother sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh, Percy…" she would sigh quietly, kissing his hand as she held it, trying to contain her tears for the sake of her daughter.

Next to them was a small table holding a small vase of chrysanthemums, a dozen get well cards from friends and word colleagues.

He looked so _pale._ So fragile, not the brave, strong dad that she knows and loves. He looked so helpless, and Lucy _felt_ so helpless as she knew there was nothing she or her mother could do.

So they played the waiting game.

The doctors told them that, "he has suffered a severe head injury. We won't know much until he comes out of the coma."

Days turned into weeks, and Lucy thought that just meant that he was getting closer to recovery.

She remembers one morning, when Audrey was at the hospital and Caoimhe was minding Lucy, the phone rang.

"Oh, I bet that's my boss again," Caoimhe sighed, setting down her mug of coffee, black, two sugars, and a hint of cinnamon, and walking to the ringing phone.

Lucy munched silently at her coco-pops, beging careful not to spill any milk onto the brand new linen tablecloth, which Caoimhe stepped quietly back into the kitchen, a look of disbelief and confusion on her usual bright and pleasant face.

"Lucy…"

"Lucy?" Lucy was snapped back into reality at the voice of her mother, standing in front of her, placing a mug of milky tea onto the table in front of her, "You okay?"

"Oh… yea," Lucy responded, "Just a little tired."

"You should head up to bed, you were up early this morning," he mother smiled at her, "I'm gonna get some work done anyway."

"Yea, okay," Lucy responded, and proceeded to pick up the mug, "Night Mummy."

"Night, night princess," Audrey replied, and kissed her on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock  
Knock  
Knock

The noise echoed around the house, surprising each of the inhabitants.

"Oh my, who could that be?" Arthur questioned, more bemused than worried as he made his way from the dining room and to the main room, as the festivities continued.

Turning the circular knob on the door, it swung open and Arthur was greeted by none other than Minerva McGonagall. Instead of her usual stern expression, instead she looked very solemn. She wore a traditional black clock, lined with an emerald green. Her hat stood pointed on top of her head, and her silver locks were pinned back into a tight, neat bun emphasising her pointed features.

Standing next to her was a tall, slim man. He wore a dark brown formal cloak, a plain white shirt and an unusual patchwork patterned tie. He, too, wore an equally solemn expression.

"Minerva," Arthur questioned, "What brings you here?"

"Arthur…" Professor McGonagall began, as her words trailed off, as if she didn't want to finish her sentence, "This is Felix Triton from the Ministry," The man, Felix, nodded in response to this.

"Arthur, may we come in?" Professor McGonagall asked hopefully, her eyes never once leaving his.

"Well, to be honest this isn't a great time. Why, is this important?" Arthur questioned, become more intrigued by the moment. He placed the glass he had in his hand down upon the coffee table next to the door, straightening his posture.

"It is," Professor McGonagall responded. She looked over Arthurs shoulder into the hallway of the Burrow. Dozens to picture frames littered the walls. Several generations, their stories being told in the compounds of a single frame. Laughter could be heard from the dining room. Young and old, exchanging funny stories, inside jokes and witty remarks. Nothing but sheer happiness and content, nothing is the world could ruin this time together.

Professor McGonagall's eyes met Arthurs once more, "Is Molly in?" she questioned, in hopes of bother a negative or positive response.

"Yes… yes she's here," Arthur replied, turning his head in the direction of the dining room. And as if on cue, Molly Weasley appeared from around the corner to meet her husband.

"Arthur?" She questioned, and her face lit up when she saw Professor McGonagall, "Minerva! What brings you here?" She walked up the hallway to meet her husband. Her face turned into one of curiosity when laid eyes on Felix.

"She bears important news, apparently," Arthur commented, and Minerva's gaze turned away from both Mr and Mr's Weasley when he said this.

"Well go on then, spit it out," Molly said impatiently, eager to know what on earth was going on.

"There isn't any way to phrase this, I'm afraid," Felix cut in, noting the Professor's uncertainty.

Both Molly and Arthur's faces turned cold at this, and Professor McGonagall inhaled quietly, meeting their gaze once more.

"It's Percy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for supporting and reading this story! I'm am really excited to see where this will go, and with the summer holidays coming up I'll probably have lots of time to spare. Enjoy :)x  
**

* * *

Falling asleep was hard.

Lucy craned her head to view the digital clock on top of her bedside table of the guest room she was staying at in Caoimhe's. The luminous, red digits read, "01:12". Lucy sighed.

Still wide awake, she rolled lazily off of her bed and walked up on the light switch beside her door, and flicked it on.

She stood there, blankly. Not knowing quite what to do with herself.

She found herself in these situations quite a lot recently. Having the energy to run a marathon, but not being able to bring herself to do anything at all. Her eyes met the mug sat on her bedside table. It was Hello Kitty themed, once of those mugs you received with an Easter egg.

Reaching to grab hold of the handle, her eyes met that of the calendar hanging just above her bedside table.

On the small, outlined box labelled "July 7th" was a drawing of a balloon, present and two giant numbers reading "11" she doesn't even remember doing.

That was only 5 days away.

Lucy sighed. She was positive Caoihme would organise some elaborate birthday party Lucy just didn't think she would be up to it this year. And convincing Caoimhe to change her mind on something was like trying to teach a hamster to somersault.

She remembered her 10th birthday last year.

Although her mother was delighted at the idea of organising a huge party, inviting dozens of friends and family, her father knew her daughter a little bit better. Probably because they were so much alike, and being in a loud, noisy room filled with made up faces was enough to make her or her father's head spin.

"I don't want a fuss, maybe a dinner out or something," Lucy would respond when questioned, by her mother in particular, on what she wanted to do to celebrate.

Audrey would always laugh when Lucy would talk like this, always commenting that she spoke too grown up for her age. But this was always done admiralty rather than mockingly.

She remembers the morning of her 10th birthday last year, in her own house. A soft knock on the door woke her up, as she always was a very light sleeper. Her mum and dad entered the room, each still dressed in their pyjamas. Her dad was holding a small, rose pink cake. Beautifully decorated, with intricate floral designs and covered in silver, edible glitter. On top, was one of those birthday candles shaped into the number "10." Her mum followed closely behind, holding a glittery, pink gift bag, with a heart shaped balloon tied onto one of the handles.

"Happy birthday, Lucy poo!" Her mother squealed, dashing into her room and giving her a massive hug.

That was one thing she loved about her mum, that she was kind of crazy, but a good kind of crazy. She always gets over excited, and is always very giddy, the complete opposite of Percy and Lucy, and probably exactly what they both need.

"Happy birthday, Luce," Her dad chuckled, walking over to her bedside table to set the cake down and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow, it's so pretty, thank you!" Lucy beamed as she admired the birthday cake, leaning over to blow the candle out.

"You're welcome, love," Percy smiled, and Audrey clapped her hands, "quick, open it!"

She handed the gift bag to Lucy, who opened it eagerly. Inside were several boxes, in different shapes and sizes, each wrapped with both pink and white tissue paper. And pressed up the side of the bag was a rectangular envelope. She opened the card first, then proceeded to un wrap the presents. The first one, the biggest one, was a collection of the newest _Jacqueline Wilson_ books. The second box were two games for the _Nintendo 3DS_ , (AN: as if these bad boys would go out of date xD) _Animal Crossing New Leaf_ (AN: best game ever) and _Luigi's Mansion 2_. The third box was a collection of Crayola colouring pencils and felt tips, and the final, smallest box, was a necklace.

The chain was silver, and attached was a heart, decorated with silver diamante's.

Lucy gasped, "It's beautiful!" She held it up to get a better look, "this better be real," she joked, smirking at her parents.

"God Lucy, we love you and all but not that much," her mother laughed, shoving her daughter playfully, she then looked at her daughter, fondly, and tilted her head to the side. She began to cry whilst laughing.

"Audrey?" Percy questioned panicky, putting his arm around his wife to comfort her.

"Our little girl is all grown up!" she squeaked, her voice cracking, "Next year she'll be headed off to secondary school!" Percy let out a gentle chuckle, his face wearing an expression which Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on. Sadness? Regret? Guilt? Lucy shrugged it off as they made their way down to make breakfast, Audrey calming herself down with a cup of tea and a slice of birthday cake.

Lucy smiled at the memories, and could help shedding a few tears. She made her way to her bedroom window, pulling the curtains back revealing estate were asleep, bar the odd light or two on in a few rooms. Lucy scanned the outside, looking for nothing in particular, until her eyes met those of another. A grey, tabby cat. Lucy could have sworn it was looking straight at her, and not just because her bedroom light was on. Almost as if it were analysing her, planning its next move. Its eyes were a bright green, and Lucy could see them as clear as the stars in the sky. But still it watched, and for a few moments Lucy and the cat stared at each other, until suddenly it turned the corner slowly and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Molly and Arthur's faces turned cold at this, and Professor McGonagall inhaled quietly, meeting their gaze once more.

"It's Percy."

* * *

Arthur froze, not saying a word. He thinks that if he wanted to say anything, he just couldn't. His mouth had dried, and he could hear a faint ringing in his ears.

Molly grabbed her husband's arm tightly, looking up at him, tears welling in her eyes. But he still didn't move.

Molly looked to and from her husband and Professor McGonagall, her mouth hanging open not knowing quite what to do or say. She knew exactly what the Professor had come all the way over to tell her and her family. She hadn't said more than two words, but she didn't have to. Molly could hear it when she spoke, and could see it in her wandering eyes.

Molly began to shake her head, not wanting to believe the inevitable truth. She became more hysterical, as the tears quickly turned into sobs. Professor McGonagall managed to catch Molly just in time before fell to the ground, losing the ability to stand. She rocked her gently, trying to sooth her.

Felix stood by awkwardly, not knowing quite what to do. He dealt with the information behind the scenes, facts, figures. These kinds of situations weren't what he specialised in. It was then he noticed Arthur, still remaining in the same position, despite the fact his wife was a blubbering mess on the floor.

"Arthur, are you-" Felix was cut off abruptly through his attempts at comforting the man by a voice inside the house.

"Mum!" A shriek let out, as Ginny Weasley through herself to the ground beside her mother and the Professor, "What's happened?" she asked desperately, as more faces appeared behind her, keen to know what was going on.

Molly was trying to form a cohesive sentence, but couldn't quite do it. Ginny looking up desperately at the Professor, wanting her to speak. She noticed her gazing down the hallway, seeing the faces of several of the Weasley-Potter children, each as curious and worried as the last. Hermione, who was standing behind Ginny, took this hint straight away, and began to usher the children into the Dining Room.

"Come on kids, you're Granny just needs a little space!" she said, herding the children like a flock of sheep.

"But Aunt Hermione, what's happened?" James asked, as his little sister Lily was grabbing onto his jacket, herself in tears.

"Nothing, now please just stay in here for a few minutes," Hermione replied kindly, rubbing Lilly on the back as to comfort her. She noticed Teddy following closely behind her, and she turned around grabbing his arm, "Teddy, look after her would you?"

"Sure, 'course," he said, giving her a comforting smile, picking up a napkin from the dining room table to clean his cousin's face.

Hermione left the children, and walked back up to the door. Molly was still in tears, and Professor McGonagall still comforting her. Ginny was patting her mother's head, desperate for her to stop crying. Harry was standing next to her, biting his nails, and Bill and Fleur were standing in the corner, talking amongst each other. Victorie was standing next to them, smiling half heartedly when she saw Hermione, "I'll go see if Teddy needs any help," she said, as Hermione smiled thankfully at her.

Arthur was gone from the doorway now, and so was Ron.

"Where's Ron?" she questioned, scanning the room for any sign of her husband.

"Arthur stormed out, Ron ran after him," Harry said, running a hand through his slightly greying, raven hair.

Molly was still blubbering, but was forming words that could now be understood.

"We should have looked for him!" she cried, as if trying to persuade the Professor to agree with her, "Should have… should have been there."

"Come on Molly, let's get you off the floor," Professor McGonagall said, lifting Molly off the ground with the help of Ginny. They went into the sitting room, Molly's face puffy and red from crying.

"I'll go and make some tea," Fleur said gently, making her way into the kitchen. She passed Felix, who had hesitantly let himself in.

The front door had opened again. Ron and Arthur appeared around the corner, Ron holding onto his father's arm. His face was laced in confusion, and Arthurs was red and blotchy from crying.

"Love, I'm sorry for running off," he mumbled, walking over to his wife and taking her hand. She smiled at him, but then only started crying even harder.

"Mum, please," Ginny whispers, practically begging her mother, "please tell us, it'll be okay,"

"It's your brother, Percy, Ginny," Professor McGonagall said, speaking for the mother. She was still rocking Molly gently in her arms, who had seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"What about him?" Bill asked sternly, not quite sure if he wanted the answer to his own question.

"There was an accident," Felix spoke up for the Professor, seeing her struggle to form the right words, "he didn't make it. I'm sorry." He avoided any eye contact.

Bill walked straight out of the room, and went to the kitchen to see his wife. Tears began to stream down Ginny's face, as she threw herself into Harry's arms as he comforted her. Hermione gasped slightly, not knowing quite what to do.

"When," Molly asked, trying to force herself to stop crying, "when did it happen?"

"It's nearly a month now, we can't be completely sure," Felix replied and Molly's eyes widened.

"A month? You're telling me my son has been dead for a month and you're only telling me now?" Her voice raised with each word, her sadness replaced with anger and confusion.

Bill and Fleur entered the room again, a tray covered in tea cups and a tea top levitating behind them. Both faces were pale.

"Mr's Weasley, I'm terribly sorry but we only found out ourselves the other day. We probably wouldn't have known at all, if it wasn't for…" His voice trailed off into silence, not knowing quite how to finish his sentence.

"If it wasn't for what?" Molly asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"We need to have a proper talk about this, maybe if we come around tomorrow…" Professor McGonagall said, but was quickly cut off by Molly.

"No! You tell me now Minerva, or so help me!" Molly shouted, pointing her finger at the Professor.

Felix sighed, "Percy has been living in the muggle world, he has a family. Only I don't think they know, well I don't think they know anything,"

"You mean he never told them about what happened?" Harry asked, still holding Ginny.

"Well yes, but I mean about the magic world in general, about us." Felix replied.

The Professor released her hold on Molly, and reached a hand into her cloak presenting a Hogwarts letter. She handed it to Molly, who read the front eagerly. Everyone else in the room also looked curiously.

 _Miss Lucy Weasley  
21 Evergreen Park  
Bibury_

"I thought it would be a bit harsh to send her without knowing first."

"So, what do we do?" Ron asked, as both Molly and Arthur stared at the envelope in bewilderment.

Professor McGonagall enchanted the teapot in front of her to pore into the cup, and reached over to grab it, "I suppose that's up to you to decide," she handed the cup to Molly.

"I have another granddaughter," she whispered, raising the cup slowly to her lips.

"How do we even get in contact with them?" Ginny asked, her tears had stopped, but she was still sniffling.

"How about we write a letter, ask them to meet us somewhere to talk. We could go from there," Felix suggested, looking as Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, that sounds good," the Professor said with a slight smile.

"Do you think they'd come? I mean, if you're only asking them to meet you, and not giving any explanation…" Ron questioned, frowning.

"Shh, Albus, they'll hear us!" a small whisper was heard, and all of the adults looked around to she faces peaking around the corner of the hallway.

"Crap," another voice said, as they knew they had been caught.

"Mummy? Are we getting another cousin to play with?" Lily asked her mother, completely oblivious to the whole situation. She was soon quietened by Ginny's infamous death glare.

"Answer her question," Rose added, just as curious herself.

"Oh, this is too much!" Molly cried, and leaped off the sofa into the other room to get some air, Ginny and Arthur following behind her.

All eyes went directly to Professor McGonagall, who looked as though she had had just enough of the entire situation herself. She sighed, standing up from the sofa and straightening her robes.

"I think it best we leave you now," the Professor stated, turning her attention to Felix, who gave a simple nod, making his way towards the door.

"Professor," Bill said hurriedly, reaching for the Professor's arm to stop her for turning around. His face still pale, he let out a sigh, "let us know if you find out more, yeah?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said certainly, leaving the family to process the information.

* * *

Later that evening, Professor McGonagall sat in her office at Hogwarts. A roll of parchment paper laid out neat in front of her, and a white feathered quill placed in her hands. After a moment's hesitation, she let out a sigh, dabbed the quill into ink and began to write,

 _Dear Mr's Weasley…_

* * *

 **Oh boy, so writing this chapter was kinda hard. I had the ideas in my head, I just couldn't phrase them properly, but I hope I didn't do too badly.  
I'm also trying to make my paragraphs longer, I noticed that this one is the longest so far, so I hope I can keep this streak up!  
Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's heart beat increased rapidly, as she stared at wonder at the glass of water on her desk. Levitating not even an inch, but just enough to steady itself before it spilt onto the painting Lucy had before her.

Not even a drop of water touched the paper, even though she knew that it would have, no _should_ have felt right over when she knocked it with her elbow, destroying her nearly finished piece.

It was sitting flat on the table again, just as it had a few seconds before.

Lucy let out a steady breath she didn't know she was holding, and stood up slowly from her chair, eyes not once leaving the glass.

This is not the first time something like this has happened, but this by far was the clearest she had witnessed. Usually, it would be in the corner of her eye, just out of sight. Or something which could be logically explained, but Lucy didn't know if she could convince herself this time.

She looked at the clock of her bedside table, the digits reading 13:07. That was it, she hasn't had any lunch. Or breakfast, come to think of it. She was probably just hungry is all, just got a little bit woozy.

Lucy smiled to herself, as she almost believed this explanation. The sudden growl in her stomach only confirmed this.

Walking down the stairs, she heard her mother talking. She peaked around the corner, to she her washing the dishes. Caoimhe was beside her, packing a lunch for work. She turned around to see Lucy, and smiled.

"Hey Lucy!" she said, her usual bubbly self.

"I've got some pasta on the stove if you want some, love," her mother commented, washing a tea cup.

"Yeah, please," Lucy looked to the table, and saw a letter, which Caoimhe caught her doing.

"Oh god, don't even get us started on that!" Caoimhe shreaked, fastening the latches on her lunch box, "came this morning, freaked your mum right out," she chuckled, nudging Audrey who tutted at her best friend.

"Honestly, its not that big a deal, just a joke or something," Audrey sighed, as if trying to convince herself.

"I know. But what ever happened to bloody knock door run," Caoimhe said, rolling her eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy asked curious, walking towards the table where the ominous envelope sat.

"Give it a read, dead weird if you ask me," Audrey sighed, draining the water from the sink.

Lucy lifted the already opened envelope with an overwhelming sense of curiosity. On the front, in neat cursive writing, showed the address of Caoihme's house, but who it was addressed to through her off.

"How did-" Lucy began, but was cut off by Caoimhe,

"How did they know that you's were staying here? Haven't a clue, but one thing's for sure it's creepy as fu-" Caoimhe began, but was cut off by Audrey's stern voice, "hey!" she shouted, making Caoimhe laugh.

Even Lucy could tell that Caoimhe was more curious, even excited, by the entire situation, than nervous or frightened, much like Audrey was, but trying not to show it.

Lucy opened the flap of the envelope carefully, and unfolded the nearly folded paper, if it could even be called that.

She held it up to get a better look, "Is this parchment paper?" she asked curiously, as Caoimhe laughed once again,

"I know right? It just gets better, and read what it says."

Lucy read the almost impressive cursive writing in front of her, written with some sort of ink, and there wasn't even any smudging,

 _Dear Mr's Weasley,  
My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am writing to inform you about some things which we must discuss in person, so therefor I will keep this letter brief. I am aware that arriving to your house uninvited would not be convenient nor polite, and I am also aware that there is a café named the "Rainbow Café," near your residence. I will be there at twelve noon tomorrow, and would appreciate if you could meet me there to talk."_

 _Many thanks and kind regards,  
Minerva McGonagall._

Lucy was lost for words, as she met her mother's worried gaze.

She forced herself to laugh to cover her obvious nervousness, "Your not actually going to go, are you mum?" Lucy asked, and could feel a chill run down her spine. Although not entirely threatening, it could not be argued that the entire situation was very… odd.

"Of course not Lucy, I'm going to call the police is what I'm going to do!" Audrey cried, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Oh come on Audrey, don't you think your overreacting?" Caoimhe chuckled, noting that her friend was getting quite upset.

"No! We could have a stalker or-" Audrey was cut off when she suddenly remembered her daughter was in the room. She looked at the 10 year old in front of her, who was still grasping the letter and biting her lip. Audrey's face softened.

She sighed, "Sorry pet, didn't mean to scare you like that," she hugged her daughted, and took the letter from her hand, "just forget all about it, come and have some lunch," she kissed her daughter of the forehead, making her way over to the stove to serve out a bowl of pasta covered in tomato and garlic sauce.

"Besides," Caoimhe said, leaning towards Lucy, "We have more things to worry about, like your birthday!"

"Exactly," Audrey cut in, setting the bowl in front of her daughter, "any requests?"

Her response was quickly interrupted by Caoimhe, looking at her watch, "God, look at the time!" she cried, grabbing her lunch box and handbag, "I have to get going, bye!," she said breathlessly, rushing to the hallway, making her way to the door.

"Caoimhe!"

Audrey ran after her friend, grabbing her by the arm, "do you think I should call the police?" she asked, lowering her voice as to insure her daughter wouldn't hear.

Caoimhe looked puzzled, "I honestly don't know." She thought for a moment, "To be honest, if I were you I'd go to meet this "professor," at least to see what her deal is. And besides, she wants you to meet in a public area, what kind of crazy psycho killer would do that? But it's your call"

Audrey paused, as if not considering that point until now, "I'll think about it," she mumbled, biting at her nails deep in thought.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it. Probably just some prank or something," she smiled, reassuring her friend who smiled back, "I got to go, "she said, briefly hugging Audrey, and dashing out the door, waving at her from behind her shoulder.

Audrey waved back, closed the door and gently leaved her head against it. Caoimhe was right, it's probably was just a joke or something. A stupid joke, but a joke none the less. She decided that she would meet this mysterious "Minerva McGonagall" tomorrow, if not to receive any sort of information, but to confront the sender on their actions. And besides, as Caoimhe had said, it's not as if this person would try anything in public, even if they were to be considered a threat. No.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **Bloody hell. Hey guys, so for some reason this chapter seemed to take me forever to write, but I managed to finish it! I think next chapter will be Audrey meeting Professor McGonagall, pretty much because I get wait to write the whole part about the Weasley's meeting Audrey and Lucy.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"The usual, Audrey?"

The voice next to her snapped Audrey back into reality. Constantly looking around her for this "Minerva McGonnagall" she had come to meet. She didn't even know what she looked like, or if she was even a she. Minerva was a girl's name… right? Yes, right. She bit her lip nervously, wrecking her brain to think of a simple response to give the waitress, who stood bemused infront of her, notepad in one hand and pen in the other?

"Oh, um no thanks Lousie, I'm good," she stumbled, as the waitress, Lousie, chuckled slightly.

"You doin' okay Audrey? You've been looking around you for the past five minutes…" Louise trailled off, alarm bells rining in her head. She flumped herself down on the chair opposite Audrey, making her jump slightly, "Have you got a date?" she whispered, her face beaming.

Audrey looked shocked, not knowing quite what to think or say.

Louise giggled with delight, "Oh, you do! Oh Audrey, this is such a good thing!" Audrey sighed internally. She was beyond over this, her friends and family encouraging her, or more like forcing her, to start seeing other people. Although they never seemed to say it out right, it was fairly obvious their intentions.

"No, no Louise, it's just a meeting is all" Audrey sighed, secretly wishing for the waitress in front of her to leave her alone. She could see Louise's face fall.

"Oh, well I'll get you a tea then. No offense Audrey, but you look like you could use one," she chuckled, getting up from the table, Audrey smiling thankfully at her.

It was then, following the distraction of conversation, Audrey realised she hadn't checked the time in a few minutes. Her hand snapped quickly to press the home screen button on her mobile in front of her, the digits reading 11:59. She knew it was silly to be so nervous, she didn't really have anything to fear, well aside from the fact of unknowing.

She was almost relieved when Louise returned promptly with a small, diner tray, onto which sat a metal tea pot, two tea cups with saucers and a small jug of milk.

"There we are," she said, setting the tray in front of her, "you sure I can't get you anything else?"

"No, I'm grand. Thank you," she said, smiling at the waitress who walked away to take a customer's order.

Looking down at her phone again, she saw that the digits now read 12:00. The sight of this made her bite her lip, and she turned around to look at the door.

Audrey laughed at herself. Of course they won't be here yet, in fact it would probably be a bit weird if they came at exactly 12 on the dot…

Her head snapped around again at the sound of the chimes placed above the door, noting that it had been opened. In the door way stood an elderly woman, dressed in very odd attire. She wore a black and emerald dress, no… a cloak? Her grey hair was pinned tightly back, and she wore a stern expression. The other customers in the café looked around bewildered at her, and no wonder. She stuck out like a sore thumb, and looked as though this wasn't a place she necessarily belonged. She took no notice of this at all, almost as if she was used to it. Her gaze went directly towards Audrey, and walked over towards her.

"Audrey Weasley?" she questioned, and Audrey nodded in response, not saying anything.

"Minerva McGonnagall," she introduced, stretching a thin, bony hand in front of her for Audrey to shake.

An awkward silence was present for a moment or so, as the woman just stood there, almost as if she was waiting for something.

"Oh! Um… please, sit," She stumbled, feeling her face go a little red. She never was very good in social situations.

"Thank you," the woman replied, taking the seat opposite Audrey.

"Would you like some tea?" she said, a little too entuastically, reaching over to grab hold of the tea pot.

"That would be lovely," Minerva replied with a smile.

"So…," Audrey began, pouring the hot liquid into both of the tea cups, "who are you, exactly. Because I admit, I was a bit sceptical of coming here."

"It's about your husband, Percy." She said, as once, clearly not beating around the bush.

This made Audrey spill the hot water down the sides of the cups, snapping her head up quickly to meet the eyes of the woman opposite her.

"Oh, did you know him?" she said, trying to compose herself.

"Indeed I did, I was one of his teachers at school," she replied, receiving a confused look from Audrey. Minerva noted this all too quickly, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Audrey… were you aware that your husband was a wizard?"

Audrey was completely dumb founded, this woman was obviously insane.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" she asked, a little too snarky than intended.

"I'm sure it's a lot to take in."

Audrey was lost for words, she wasn't sure weather to run for dear life, or find out more about what this woman was talking about.

Minerva took out an envelope from her cloak, and presented it to Audrey. It was addressed to Lucy.

Audrey didn't know what to do at this point, all she could think of was to open the envelope. It was very old fashioned, sealed with red wax which was engraved with some sort of crest.

She pealed it back cautiously, and took out the letter. It was written in the same form as the other letter she had received from this woman. Audrey could feel her heart racing as she began to read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Audrey began to laugh, this was a wind up, surely. But the uncertainty made her just even more confused. If this was a joke, it was surely a very well-crafted one.

"Percy's family, they're apart of the wizarding world too."

Audrey felt as though she could pass out. Her thoughts went back to whenever Audrey used to ask about his family when they first started going out. He would always change the subject, or get really nervous. It wasn't until they got married her opened up to her a little more, telling her that he fell out with them. That they didn't want anything to do with them, and that they'd be happier if they never saw them again. Audrey thought it wise to never bring it up again, not wanting to upset it. But ever since she always felt anger towards them, and the only image she had of them were a cruel and unloving family.

"Has Lucy ever showed any unusual abilities?" Minerva asked, and Audrey felt her eyes widen.

The first think that came into her mind was the "sippy-cup incident" as she liked to refer it too. Audrey hand set it up on the top counter in the kitchen when she was cleaning the counters, it was a place Adrey herself had to step up onto her tip-toes to reach. Lucy was in a mood that day, and wanted the sippy-cup, attempting to reach it herself, with obvious failing attempts. Wanting to wash her hands before handling the cup, Audrey washed them. But when she turned around to reach for the cup, it was gone. She looked down to see her daughter, drinking happily with a smile on her face, giggling. It was something she never told anyone, and Audrey nearly convinced herself that their house was haunted. Watching one too many horror movies would do that to you. But did Lucy… magic it down? No, that was impossible… right?

The look on Audrey's face was all Minerva needed as an answer, but she felt as though Audrey needed a little more convincing. With a simple gaze, the milk jug on the table levitated a few inches in the air, tipped to the side slightly and emptied at contents into both cups. Audrey sat amazed.

She wanted to scream, or laugh, do something. But she was in total shock. Audrey half expected to wake up, that it was all a dream. She even pinched her arm hard under the table, as to wake herself up. But there she remained, mouth agape in an almost comical style.

"They would love to meet you two, Percy's family," Minerva said gently, sipping her tea, after giving Audrey a few minutes to let everything sink in. She always found it humours, it would happen where muggle-born's parents would not believe that their child was a witch or wizard. That is when they would have to send a professor or a member of the ministry to convince them otherwise. Although she would never admit it, Minerva always loved having the job. Watching the minds of innocent muggles explode in front of her was always enough to make her laugh.

All that was running through Audrey's head was why Percy didn't tell her about any of this, and how on earth she was going to explain any of this to Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

"But mum! You said we could go to Diagon Ally today!" Lily Potter cried, tugging at the sleeve of her mother jacket.

"I know love, but your grandmother needs us right now!" Ginny sighed, rushing around getting herself ready to meet her mother.

"Yeah Lil, don't be so selfish." James said snarkily from the doorway, were he stood with his younger brother Albus waiting for their mother to get ready.

"I am not selfish, tell him mum!" Lily cried, her face fuming with anger.

"Oh, please don't start you two. James, quite winding her up," Ginny said, as her son raised his hands up defensively.

"Why can't dad come?" Albus asked, as he attempted to stuff a few more of his summer homework books into his satchel.

"He's been called in for some course thing, he should be back later though. Okay, let's head off,"

One by one, the Potter family stepped into the fireplace in the living room, using the floo powder to teleport to the Burrow.

Molly greeted her grandchildren and daughter with open arms, looking a little better than she had the last time they had seen her. Her face was no longer puffy and red, although Ginny could see that she still looked just as upset as before.

"Oh Ginny, call your dad in. He's out in that bleedin' shed of his again," Molly sighed, as she hugged her grandchildren, giving them each a kiss on the head.

"Bleh, Gran, I'm getting a bit old for that," James cried, rubbing his head in disgust. Molly laughed, "So long as you still have that cute chubby face for your's, you won't be!" she cooed, mocking a voice one would use when talking to a baby and pinched his cheeks. This earned a delighted chuckled from Albus and Lily.

"Hello, clan!" a voice called from the hallway, and Lily's face lit up, "Grandad!" she cried, throwing herself at her Grandfather.

"Gosh, your getting heavier by the day!" Aurthur gasped, attempting to lift his granddaughter for a hug, as Lily giggled,

"I know, and I'll be starting Hogwarts next year too! Will I be in the same year my new cousin?" she asked, earning a stern whisper from Ginny,

"Lil's, please…" she sighed, looking as her dad apologetically.

"No, darling. She'll be going this year," he said, smiling at his granddaughter.

"Aw… well we could still be friends! I have no one to play dolls with anymore, cause Roxie thinks they're for babies." She said with a frown. She was always teased by her cousins for acting a little younger for her age. Especially Roxie, who even though was the same age as Lily, still tried to act as though she were a teenager. Only interested in make-up, clothes and… boys. Lily still thinks that boys are stupid and mean, like her brother James.

"Well I don't see why not," Authur said gently.

"So, dad. Any more news from Minerva?" Ginny asked, as Arthur sat Lily back down.

"Yes, she talked to… um, Audrey I think her name is. She agreed to meet with us some time, which is good. Now come on kids, I made some of my shortbread!" she said cheerfully, escorting her grandchildren into the kitchen.

Ginny sighed, knowing very well what her mother was doing.

Arthur smiled gently at her, putting his arm around his daughter, "she's been like this since, don't worry she'll come around, you know what she's like."

Ginny sighed again, leaning her head on her father's shoulder. Her head had been spinning ever since she found out about her brother, but she was more confused than upset at this point. Confused as to why he would keep them a secret from his own family, and the wizarding world for that matter. Did he really hate them that much?

"Come on, let's get a cup of tea." Arthur said after a few moments, which Ginny thankfully smiled to.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy shook tremendously as she sat in her bed room, looking intensely at the piece of parchment paper spralled out on her lap.

"Dear Miss Weasley…"

It all seemed like some horrible joke to her. She felt physically sick in the bottom of her stomach, and the numbness in her head hadn't left for some time now. She had remained in the same position for about 20 minutes now, sat upright in her bedroom on her bed where her mother left her to process the information she dumped on her. She had so many questions, so many. And she knew her mother did too, they both just wanted answers.

All those times when she asked her father about his family where coming back to her now. The solemn look he gave, and how quickly he seemed to change the subject. Now Lucy had always been quite observant, ever since she was younger. But this was something she always seemed to overlook, almost even completely forget.

"Hello! Anyone home?" a voice from downstairs echoed though out the house, snapping Lucy back into reality.

Caoimhe was home. Would mum tell her? Lucy bit her lip, she knew that even if her mum did confess, the likelihood of Caoimhe believing either one of them was very little. And the likelihood that she would get the both of them admitted into some psychiatric unit was almost certain.

Lucy sighed, and forced herself to walk out of her bedroom to meet her mother and Caoimhe. She almost felt that if she wouldn't look her mother in the eyes, this whole ordeal would be forgotten. Confessed to her that it was some elaborate prank, one risking Lucy to never speak to her mother again, but a prank all the same. But when Lucy entered the living room where Audrey and Caoimhe sat, the look on her mothers face told her that it was all too real.

"-wasn't anything Caoimhe, just some nutter having a laugh," Audrey reassured her friend, forcing a smile on her face.

"Don't bullsh-, oh hey Lucy!" Caoimhe chuckled nervously, at the sight of the young girl entering the room, "I was just asking your mum about who she met today, did she tell you?"

"Um…"

"Caoimhe please, I told you. Now let's forget all about it," Audrey sighed, slapping her hands on her lap and standing up quickly, walking into the kitchen "I'm going to put the dinner on."

Caoimhe rolled her eyes, knowing all too well that her best friend was lying, something that she was never any good at. Her face soon lit up when she made eye contact with Lucy. She smiled mischievously, a look which Lucy grew to become wary of.

"I know what will put a smile on your face," she said quietyly, as if to not let anyone else hear, "I kow it's your birthday tomorrow, but I want to give you this now because if your mum finds it she'll try to bring it back," she reached into the black, leather handbag she used to work and pulled out a small rectangular box rapped in red tissue paper.

Lucy smiled, very curous to see it's contents. Peeling back the textured paper, she unravelled a blue box, with a white logo on the top phrasing "Samsung."

Lucy gasped, "You didn't!"

Caoimhe laughed, "Oh yes I did!"

"Oh thankyou, thankyou!" Lucy cried, throwing herself at Caoimhe and giving her a hug.

"Don't mention it," Caoimhe replied, giving the young girl a kiss on the forehead.

"What's all this?" Audrey said, standing at the livingroom doorway, curious as to all the commotion, with a tea towel in one hand.

"Caoimhe got me a phone!" Lucy replied, and Audrey's eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"I did!" Caoimhe replied, now laughing hysterically clapping her hands.

But Audrey couldn't help the pleased smile appearing on her face, as she mouthed "thank you" to her friend.

A noise at the door signalled a letter being put through the letter box, and Audrey snapped her head around. She opened the door quickly as to catch the sender, but when she opened the door no -one was there. Audrey sighed, expecting as much, and closed the door. She bend down to pick up the letter, but the writing was different on this one, but she knew all too well what it enquired without even having to open it. The address was written in the same form, but the envelope wasn't sealed the same was as the other letters. With shaking fingers, Audrey slowly opened up the letter, to unveale yet another piece of parchment.

"Who was that, Audrey?" Caoimhe called from the living room, who was busy helping Lucy set p her new phone.

"Nothing, just some kids," she replied unenthuastically, eyes not leaving the letter. She walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her, and unfolded the piece of parchment;

"Dear Audrey and Lucy,  
We would like to invite you for dinner at our house tomorrow evening, where I feel we would be able to talk things over properly. I am sure this is all a massive shock for you both, but we would love to get to know you two, especially for Lucy's sake. Inclosed is the address to out house, and we would love it if you could make it.  
Kind regards,  
Arthur Weasley."

Audrey bit her lip nervously, repeating the name "Arthur Weasley." Was that Percy's dad… her father-in-law? Audrey sat down, feeling her head spin.

She heard the door open, and was greeted by her daughter.

"Caoimhe's getting a shower," she said, and her focus went to the letter in her mother's hand, "What does it say?"

"Were're meeting them tomorrow for dinner," Audrey replied, setting the letter on the table for her daughter to look at, as she tended to the food she began to prepare.

"Tomorrow?" Lucy said, shocked, grabbing for the letter to read it for herself, and she suddenly felt very nervous.

"Mum, I don't know if I can,"

Audrey turned around to face her daughter, and smiled encouragingly at her, "Yes you can, we're a team remember?" she bent down slightly as so to be eye level with her daughter.

"What if they don't like me," she said, lowering your're head down slightly

"What? They'll love you! I still do, don't I?" she said chuckling. Audrey felt much more confident about the situation, knowing she had to be for her daughter, "Now just forget about it for tonight, hm?"

"Okay," Lucy smiled.

* * *

 **OOOoo so it's getting close to where they're all gonna meet, can't wait to write that part!**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellloo**

 **So apologies for the lack of updates, a lot of stuff has came up lately so I haven't been able to write as much as I would like, and it's also triggered a little bit of writers block. But hopefully I'll get back on track soon!**

 **Kisses :)))**

"God, wait until you see the state mum will be in," Ron Weasley sighed, rubbing his forehead as he sat at the kitchen table with his wife Hermione.

"Don't worry," Hermione comforted, placing her hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze, "your dad will keep her sane I'm sure."

Ron smiled thankfully as he kissed Hermione on the forehead, and got up from the table, "Better go see if Hugo's managed to drag himself out of bed yet."

Hermione chuckled, "He's going to be a nightmare when he gets to be a teenager, by the way, who all will be there tonight?"

Ron sighed, "Well us, Harry and Ginny's lot and I think Geroge and Angelina will make it with the kids.", "

"Let's hope their sociable then, "Hermione smiled encouragingly at Ron, who walked out of the room.

"Mum?" a voice appeared from the other side of the room. Rose Weasley stood leaning against the door frame, her bushy, ginger hair scrunched into a messy bun. Hermione noted that her daughter wore the new outfit she got at the start of the summer, a floral knee length summer dress, a thin white cardigan and brown, flower decorated sandals.

"Yes, love?" Hermione asked, smiling as she saw her daughter looking so well, clearly wanting to make an effort.

"Why didn't we meet Lucy and Audrey before? Cause Freddy recons they were living with Uncle Charlie in Romania, but I don't think so."

"No, love," Hermione smiled, "It's a bit hard to explain, but just try to make your new cousin feel welcome, okay?"

"I think she's going to have lovely red hair like mine," Lily Potter said smugly, as she combed her thin, pale fingers though her straight, neatly combed ginger hair. "And I bet you we'll be the same size, so we can share eachothers clothes, and I could let her borrow my pretty pink dress mummy got me, oh! And we can-"

"Lil! Please, you're becoming obsessed!" Albus cried, perring over from the book he was reading sitting a few meters away from the rest of the clan, for fear of getting trambled by Fred, Hugo and James who were wrestling with eachother.

"You're just jealous become I'm getting a new friend and you're not!" Lily snapped, sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

"Well, I think she'll like me better," Roxanne said confidently, flicking her curly brown locks behind her head, and giving a smug look towards her cousin, clearly wanting to wind her up.

Rose, who was lying down in the grass rolled her eyes, "Would you two knock it off! If she had any sence, she would run a bloody mile after being introduced to the pair of you."

Lily pulled a face, and crossed her arms in front of her, letting out an exaggerated huff.

Inside the house, Molly Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, trying to get things prepared. She had spent the best part of an hour that morning just deciding on what dress to wear, and an other hour deciding on how to wear her hair. Despite Arthur's attempts at convincing her that she would look amazing no matter how she dressed.

"Okay, so I've got the vegetables prepared," she said breathlessly, passing around the kitchen, "The chicken has to cook for another hour, that just leaves the… oh I almost forgot the potatoes!" she cried, rushing over to the pantry.

"Molly, love I already prepared them," Arthur sighed, a mug of nearly finished tea in one hand, and beside him on the counter was another mug which haddn't been touched.

"Just relax," he encouraged, embrasing his wife as she tried to calm down, "You go in the other room and relax, I'll finish up in here."

Molly sighed, placing a hand on her head, "You're right, I'm just getting worked up again. I just- I just hope they will like us, you know…"

"Oh don't be silly!" Arthur chuckled, patting his wife on the head, "Of course they will,"

"I know, but I just hope that-"

"Mum," Ginny sighed, getting up from her chair on the table, were her, Harry, Hermione and Ron were chatting.

"Dad's right, okay? You just need to relax," she said, resting her hands on her mother's shoulders.

Moly sighed, giving her daughter a thankful smile. Her face turned white when she lay her eyes on the clock handing on the wall.

"Goodness, look at the time! They'll be here any minute!"

Outside, unknowingly to the family inside, a light blue, mini cooper pulled up in the driveway, in clear view of the children sitting in the back garden.

"Hey look," James said, after numerous attempts at stopping Fred from tackling him to the ground, "You think that's them?"

All seven kids turned around to took in the direction in which James was pointing, and just then they car doors swung open.

From the passanger seat, Lucy hopped nervously from the car, eyes not once leaving the bizarre looking house in front of her.

Lily's eyes lit up when she saw Lucy, and immediately scrambled up from the ground where she was huffing not moments before.

"Yey!" she cried, and ran full speed at the car, where they two looked around in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

"…Happy birthday to you!"

Lucy Wealsey blew out the 11 candles which were placed evenly on top of triple layered chocolate cake presented in front of her. Audrey and Caoimhe cheered enthuastically when she did this, making Lucy smile ear to ear.

Audrey reached down under the table after she did this, and pulled out a small, lilac coloured gift bag decorated with lace around the edges. She presented it carefully infront of her daughter with a smile,

"Go on, open it!" she said impatatiently, and watched as Lucy peered curiously inside the bag. From it she, pulled out a rectangular shaped box. Pulling back the wrapping paper which covered it, she unveiled a box with the title "Alice in wonderland" and was decorated with various designs. She opened it, and took out an ordiment of the tea hatters party.

"How did you-"

Audrey laughed, "Don't think I haven't seen you oogling at at through the shop window when we've been in town for the last month.

"Oh I love it," she said admiring the handcrafted work.

Lucy preceded to open the second gift. Inside was a knee length lilac dress, with layers of white lace underneath and decorating the neckline and cuffs. On the waist area, was a purple silk ribbon fashioned into a bow. It came also with a white, laced cardigan to match.

"Oh mum, it's beautiful," Lucy said, running a finger gently into the delicate fabric, "thank you,"

"No problem, sweet heart," she replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"So what's the plans for the rest of the day, then? You're going over to your mums?" Caoimhe asked, as she sipped her tea.

"Yea," Audrey said nervously, she never really was any good at lying. Lucy kept her focus down on the slice of cake inforont of her, not looking up.

"Give her my love then, yeah?" Caoimhe said, as she got up off the kitchen table to leave for work, not noticing anything was off. "I'm sorry again I've gotta bail, Luce," Caoimhe said with a sad smile, as she heaped the teaspoon in front of her with a hearty amount of sugar and stirred it into the hot beverage, "I tried to get out, but boss wasn't hearing it."

"Don't worry, honestly it's fine," Lucy said with a smile, as she took the first fork full of birthday cake, and placed it into her mouth.

During the course of the day, Lucy could feel the nervousness grow stronger and every now and then when she looked at her mother, she could see it in her too.

It was during mid-afternoon when she could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to arise, and it was then she wondered how she could manage to eat a full meal in a few hours time. Vomiting infront of her long lost family would most certainly not make a great first impression.

It was only when Caoimhe left for work, that Audrey and Lucy could discuss that evenings plans.

"We should really get ready to leave soon, hm?" Audrey said gently after saying goodbye to her friend. Lucy glanced over at her mother, and all of a sudden began to feel light headed. Audrey smiled sympathetically at her daughter, sensing her nervousness, and walked over to where she was sitting on the living room sofa, and put an arm around her bringing her in for an embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm scared too," she said, laughing slightly, in attempts to cheer her daughter up, she then sighed, "but you know, Lucy, if you really don't feel like going, we don't have too. I mean it is you birthday after all…"

"No," Lucy said, trying to sound much more confident than she let out, "No… I want to go,"

Audrey smiled, "I'm proud of you," she kissed Lucy on the forehead, "And dad would be proud of you too."

Lucy could feel her eyes welling up, and leaned her head down on her mother's shoulders.

"Are you going to tell Caoimhe?" Lucy said, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Well," Audrey sighed, "I mean I will at some stage, but I just haven't found the right time, you know? I mean I'm surprised she hasn't found out herself, you know how nosy she can be…"

Lucy chuckled.

"Come on then, you get wear the new outfit you got from gran, and then we can stop off at the shop to get some sweets on the way down how does that sound?"

Lucy's stomach ached badly at the mention of eating, so much so that she pulled a face in disgust.

"Oh dear," Audrey said, placing the back of her hand to Lucy's forehead, "You sure you're not coming down with something? Only the Lucy Weasley I know would never refuse sweets."

"No mum, my tummy just gets sore when I'm nervous, that's all," Lucy said, swatting her mothers hand away playfully.

"Well then," Audrey said, "I'm going to go and put some decient clothes on," she said, while looking down at her grey tracksuit bottoms and pyjama t-shirt she had sported all day, "want to make a good first impression, hm?"

After a half an hour or so, the pair were ready to leave. Lucy had managed to dig out a pretty, white silk hairband decorated with diamantes to wear with her dress. She also cleaned a pair of white formal pumps until they were sparkling. Audrey told her daughter that she looked absolutely stunning, but it was Audrey that Lucy thought looked amazing.

She had pinned back her dirty blonde hair into a basic, yet formal looking bun. She wore a red and black lace dress which came down to the knees, and a pair of sparkly black pumps. Lucy noticed that her mother was wearing a pair of silver earrings, ones which she recognised to be the ones Percy gave her for their anniversary last year. In fact, Lucy doesn't think her mother wore those earing, not even once, ever since he died. Though she decided to best not mention it.

The drive to the burrow was agonising. It seemed to take days, but in reality was only about 2 hours, give or take. Lucy managed to nod off on the journey, which seemed to have helped ease her stomach. Audrey woke her up to inform her that they were about 10 minutes away, and she then had a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

"How many people are going to be there?" Lucy said, after a brief period of neither talking, each in their own world.

"Well, that professor woman told me that's it's a rather big family, but I doubt they'll all be there,"

"Are they're any my age?" Lucy asked, suddenly aware that she would be obliged to socialise with this mysterious long lost family of hers.

"Um, I'm not too sure, I would assume so though," Audrey replied, not completely in tune with the conversation, and Lucy could tell she was getting nervous too.

Lucy secretly prayed that there would be no teenagers there, as she always had a irrational fear of them. She suddenly thought to the teenagers that sometimes hung around the town. Wearing baggy trousers, smoking and shouting bad words at people who walked past.

Audrey looked at the piece of parchment paper she had received in the post, and slowed the car down slightly to know which turn to take next.

"Rosewood lane…" she said to herself looking around her.

"There," Lucy said, pointing to the left, which went down a narrow route.

Audrey frowned, and looked around her once more, "Funny, I could have sworne that there was only two turning points."

She shrugged it off, and turned the car and headed down the lane. It was certainly the more pecular lane Audrey had ever driven down, as it suddenly opened up to show a wide space of land. And further up was the strangest house either had ever seen.

Slowing down to stop the car, Audrey laughed.

"My god, I've never seen a house like that before! How didn't we see that coming up the road? Must have been covered by the trees…"

It was strange alright, Lucy looked mouth agape, and suddenly wanted to get a better look. Her and her mother stood out of the car, both looking in wonder at the house.

Lucy jumped slightly when she heard a high pitched voiced getting louder,

"Yey!"

A red headed girl with a chubby face and rosy cheeks ran up to Lucy, and gave her massive hug. Lucy "oofed" at the sudden impact of the girl, who was only a few inches shorter than her and looked around the same age.

Audrey laughed, "and who might you be?"

The girl gasped, "is that your mum?" she asked Lucy, who nodded in amazement.

"She's so pretty!" Audrey got the same treatment as Lucy, as she too was brought in for a hug.

"Why thank you, as are you!" Audrey replied in amusement. Audrey noticed that she looked up at her hair and smiled.

"Auntie Fleur is going to like you! She's the only blonde grown up, and I think she feels left out. But now she has you, oh yey this is so fun!" the girl cried, as she grabbed Lucy and Audrey's hands and practically dragged them in the direction of the house.

"MUM! THEY'RE HERE! DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING THEM IN!" the girl cried at the top of her voice, much to the dismay of Lucy and Audrey.

Audrey and Lucy noticed that a few other children were approaching in the direction of the house. Lucy suddenly become quite nervous as she noted that most of them were older than her, and to the small girl they looked almost threatening.

"I'm so sorry about her!" one of the children, a girl with frizzy red hair, the same shade as the young girl's said sympathetically.

"Yea, she just gets over excited," one of the other children remarked, giving the young girl next to her a deadly stare. Lucy noted that he was the tallest of the lot, and looked to be quite a bit older than herself. He had dark brown hair, and a very broad, almost athletic frame.

"Oh my," a voice said, coming from the direction of the house. The group turned around to see the furious, almost frightened, stares of a short, plump woman.

She bustled towards where Audrey and Lucy were standing with the other children, and was followed by a couple of other adults.

"I'm so sorry about these lot," she said, her face becoming flustered. Her eyes kept wavering between Audrey and Lucy, as if she were watching a tennis match.

"No, no, it's quite alright," Audrey said with a chuckle, her hand still grasped tightly by the small girl.

"Molly, it's lovely to meet you," the woman said, after a brief period of silence.

"Audrey," Audrey replied with a smile, "and this is Lucy," she said, putting her arm around her daughter, after the young girl had finally released her grip on the pair.

"Yes…" Molly replied, staring intently at Lucy, as if she were an animal at a zoo. Lucy suddenly became quite uncomfortable, as she began to notice that everyone was staring at her. The man behind molly must have noticed this, as he broke the silence with a, "well, let's introduce you to the clan, hm?"

 **Hey guys, so I hope u enjoyed the new upload. Just so you know, I am totally open to any constructive criticism or suggestions. Just message me or write in the reviews if you want to :)**

 **Peace! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

"…and this is Suzanne, but I call her Suzy." Lily said confidently, her big blue eyes sparkling with pride as she showed off one of her many pretty porcelain dolls. This one in particular had icy white skin and a petite frame, It's raven coloured hair flew perfectly over its shoulders, and was styled into intricate little curls. Its eyes were like black orbs, and seemed to absorb very little light, but still managed to look angelic.  
Lucy looked at the doll presented in front of her in wonder, taking in all of its features.  
"You can play with her if you like," Lily said sweetly, after a moment's hesitation. Lucy could tell by the difference in care taken between "Suzy" and Lily's other toys that she treasured this one most of all.  
Lucy reached out to take hold of the doll with vigilance, all the while unknowingly holding her breath. The porcelain was cold to the touch, and Lucy noticed that Lily hadn't quite let go of the doll yet, her small, pale fingers gently grasping hold of the dolls small, intricately painted shoes. Lily seemed to have noticed this, and quite quickly let go, and averted her attention to the rest of her toys placed in a small pile next to them.  
"I'll take good care of her," Lucy said quietly, running a finger over the dolls laced pinafore.  
Lily nodded, and smiled brightly, as though she trusted her cousin whole heartedly with her most prized possession.  
"My dad got me that a few years ago," Lily started, as she was searching through the pile for a potential toy to play with, "He said he put a little piece of his heart inside, so if ever we were apart, I would always have Suzy…" Lily stopped suddenly, and snapped her head up to look at Lucy, her face horrified. "Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry, that was-  
Lucy shook her head, blinking her eyes numerous times to stop herself from crying, and gave Lily a comforting smile. "It's fine, don't worry about it,"  
Lily proceeded to look through the pile, a moment of awkward silence passing between them.  
Lucy placed a hand over her chest during this moment, and then from underneath the cloth of the top part of her dress, she pulled out her silver, heart shaped necklace that she had never once removed since the day her dad died.  
"This was one of the last presents my dad got me," she said sadly, "I haven't taken it off… since…" Lily who looked up from what she was doing, leaned in to get a better look.  
The light of the summer sun, which had just begun to set, illuminated the diamantes on the heart, giving it the light of a thousand stars. Lily gasped with admiration.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, clearly impressed, then she paused, thinking carefully about what to say next.  
"I am really sorry, Lucy… about your daddy," Lily said, clearly nervous as she had never had to talk with anyone this carefully before.  
"My god Lily, don't make the poor girl play with your baby toys," Roxie said rather humorously, who had just appeared from the back door of the burrow, and was making her was over to the other end of the garden to take shade under a rather large oak tree.  
Lily frowned, glaring at her cousin, her anger resulting in her grabbing hold of one of her others dolls, "Annie," she had choses to play with from the pile with a vice like grip.  
"Just because you try to act like a grown up all the time, doesn't mean we have to as well!"  
Lucy, who never liked people arguing, especially over something so silly, attempted to intervene, "It's fine, Roxanne, I rather like dolls anyway,"  
Roxie's face softened, and she smiled at Lucy, "Fair enough," she retorted, "You can call me Roxie, by the way, Roxanne's dead boring." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"It suits you then," Lily mumbled under her breath, and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.  
_

About a half an hour later, Molly called the family in for tea. One by one everyone took a seat at the dinner table, and the children who were playing outside had to be called several times before responding.

Molly Weasley sat at the top end of the table, a mug of tea in hand as a sigh of relaxed context let out of her lips. She smiled as she was greeted by the beaming faces of her grandchildren, although none grabbed her attention more that little Lucy, who stood nervously next to her mother amongst the hustle and bustle.

"Lucy, you sit next to me!" Lily said, looking proudly upon her new found friend as she sat on her favourite chair on the burrow dining table, one she had claimed as her own from the age of three.

Ginny, who was sitting to the other side, couldn't help but smile with pride at her only daughter's natural caring nature.

"I would like to propose a toast," Arthur Weasley said after a good twenty minutes into the meal, he stood up from his seat and raised his wine glass into the air. "To family," he said, after a moment of silence.

"To family!" the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan chanted in suite.

"Mum?" Lucy said quietly as she looked towards her mother, who's eyes had started to well up with tears.

Audrey gave her daughter a comforting smile, and inhaled deeply, "Please, excuse me," she said, as she removed herself from the table.

 **So… apologies for the long ass wait. I have been so busy lately. I have started my A-Levels, and school has me physically drained. Sorry the update was a bit short, was gonna postpone it for a bit longer so I could write more. But aw well, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Xxxx**


End file.
